dalarancavesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Version 12 0
Dalaran Caves Alpha Version 12.0 is one of patches. 12.1 * Increased camps health to 1300 from 700 * Increased mana cost of Wizard's items * Reverted XP system to pre-12.0 * Fixed a bug of incorrect tooltips for Troll Princess 12.0b, c, d * Fixed a bug that Spooky Shade had his new ult on lvl 1 * Fixed a bug that Ancient Trickster's Assistants didn't work correctly * Fixed a bug that XP AoE was too huge * Changed hotkeys from W/E/R/T (Q/X) to Q/W/E/R (G/F) Towers * Increased HP of Balista / Tower of Death to 3500 from 1000 * Camps can attack now * Reduced HP of camps to 700 from 1000 * Increased HP reg of camps to 3 from 1 Ancient Trickster * Increased the base Shatter duration to 5s from 3s * Ancient Trickster can now cast Shatter on himself to become invulnerable for 2s * Increased the Strength Stolen of Assistants to 40% from 25% * Base AD is reduced by 20 Assassin * Reduced energy regeneration to 5 from 10 * Reduced attack speed * Damage of Poison Mastery is changed to 30/35/40/45/50 from 20/28/36/44/52 Dragonmaw Rider * Removed data. He's definitely removed from the game. Draenei of Underground * Fixed a bug that non-first casts of Underground Howling dealt too much damage Elven Ranger * Increased duration of invisibility to 4s from 2s Giant Dino * Reduced the scale of Repulsive Lightings to 25% from 50% The Charmer * Fixed a bug that Volcano of Mad world had too long stun duration The Immortal * Increased the Limit Break channel duration to 2.5s from 1s * Increased the Blood Plague slow to 20% from 10% Unholy Timestriker * Reduced slow of Faster Killing to 20% from 30% General * Following legends have their model changed into a blizzard one: Midnight Mirana, Tauren Apprentice, Spooky Shade * Following legends have their model changed into a new one: Holy Priestess, Observer Owl * Moved Central caves closer to the village * Reworked the terrain textures * Added new corridors from the Secret Paths to the Damned Dark Priest pit Legends Ancient Trickster * New W: Shatters targeted allied tower, causing it to become invulnerable for a short duration and gaining damage bonus for it. The base damage bonus is 15, but it is increased by 2 for each 5 strenght and 100 HP, but it is capped at 111 * Reduced the delay of Demise trick to 3s from 4s * Reduced the loop of Forgotten Aura to (6-10s) from (8-13s) * New T: Trickster's nearby enemies will be the assistants for his final trick. Ancient Trickster steals 25% of nearby enemies' base strength for 5s. He also receives a movement speed boost during the duration. Spooky Shade * Corporeal Blades is his W now; Hallucinations spell removed * Base amount of Corporeal Blades directions is increased to 7 from 3 * Corporeal blades base damage is set to 40 at all ranks from 30/50/70 * Strength rate of Corporeal Blades is instead to +1/20 from +1/50 * Corporeal Blades' cooldown is prologned to 9/7.5/6/4.5/3s from 0.1s * NEW ULT: Becomes invisible for up to 6 seconds, gaining high MS boost during the duration. If a spell breaks the invisibility, it will receive an additional effect. Corporeal Blades: The blades will keep moving around the Shade for a few seconds. Curse: Gains 300 mana. Shadow Strike: Spreads the strike to nearby enemies The Charmer * Tranqulity now also heals 4 HP per s Troll Princess * Changed ult: Dealing damage against the targeted unit within next 5s will also drain mana equal to damage dealt. If the target looses his mana, Troll Princess burns his soul, dealing damage Unholy Timestriker * Changed the Time Manipulation cast range to 700 at all ranks from 600/700/800/900/1000 * Now the target also takes damage equal to 20% of his max HP if Timestriker blinks him into the Dimensional Portal Category:Patch